Whispers On The Wind
by Alan's Only
Summary: Only one occupant stood within its depths. The occupant sat by one of the many small windows, her hand on her swollen belly. Her once bright amber eyes filled with the lust for any scrap of knowledge were now faded… SS/HG very slowly!
1. Chapter 1

## We know the words but lest go over them again—I OWN NONE OF J.K.R NOTICEABLE CHARACTERS!! And I make no $$$

Whispers on the Wind

**Alan's Only **_Beta LadyWriter15_

SS/HG

PG ((Ha… like it will stay!))

Chapter 1

Pushing against the small cracks in the windows the wind whipped around the large house. But the house whose belly was supposed to be full sat empty. Only one occupant stood within its depths. The occupant sat by one of the many small windows, her hand on her swollen belly. Her once bright amber eyes filled with the lust for any scrap of knowledge were now faded… They barely lit up anymore; when her oldest child brought home a good grade or when her son made a great hit in Quidditch, they held a brief spark of the brightness they once did. Her hand rubbed her belly as a soft throb went though her. The child seemed to as restless as she was. Her other hand came up to press against the cold glass the sharp cool sting was a welcome release to the numbness she felt.

She should be happy, she had a growing family. A husband that loved and adored the ground she walked on… But every sense the day she said 'I do' she felt like she just gave up on life… did she? Was there more for her out in the wizarding world? Or was she meant to have the mundane life that her husband grew up in? Living pay check to pay check, scrapping each Knut she can to make sure Rose can get that new book, or at lest fairly new. Or that Hugo could have a robe that fit his ever growing frame.

Another soft sigh fell from her lips as she took the bottom one between her teeth and squeezed slightly, she couldn't start crying now. She leaned against the window her forehead welcomed the cool sting. Her eyes looked up and into the night sky, it was a full moon and the brightness of the dead rock hid the stars within the sky. The blackness seemed to wrap the orb, a tear frees it's self from her eyes. It was nights like this that she remembers how she failed. How she failed to save the man who had promised to save her from the prospect of this life, he promised her a life of knowledge a life of passion.

A few more tears fell from her eyes. Slowly a warm figure wrapped their arms around her and she choked out a small sob. She knew this feeling; it was just a shallow reminder of how that man held her just the night before he was forced to turn his wand on the late Dumbledore. He just held her and cried like she was now. Her heart seemed to break again as she remember his tears in her hair as he shook, he would not let her turn in his arms but he did let her see his pain in a way. He knew he was going to be put to death sooner or later, and this was the last time he would be aloud to hold the object that showed him his cold unbeating heart could beat, could fill his body with a warm that pulsed though him and made his limbs feel heavy.

Once more a small sob fell from her lips as she held her self her hands grasping at were she knew his hands were that night. Her body shook as the small cries took her body. She could some how still taste him on her tongue, they only shared two kisses, one was long and slow leaving both of them panting. Then… one chaste kiss, on cooling lips. She had kissed him as she sobbed over his dying frame in the Shrieking Shack, she felt her heart rip in two as she was pulled to her feet and dragged from the room, she left her heart in that room, at least the part that willed to beat.

Even now as she sobbed the arms seemed to tighten even more around her, and she could almost feel a soft kiss in her hair. She had wished so many times that her hair was her lips, for the longest time he wouldn't kiss her on the lips, he just left her with a soft kiss on the back of her head. Her eyes look back out the window and she sobbed a bit louder, for when she looked out into the night she saw his face pale like the moon wrapped and framed by dark raven locks.

"Hermione…" a soft voice said over the wind pressing against her home she shivered and pressed her lips softly on the image of him in the window her hand clutching against the glass.

"Severus…" her soft voice whispered, the phantom arms tightened as soft kiss planted its self on her exposed shoulder.

Finally the cold got too much she moved away from the window and the phantom embrace seemed to not want to let her go as she moved, but each time, they let go a bit easier. Her small hands whipped her face as she waddled her way up stairs.

Ronald would be home in a few more hours, or not at all. Even after the war, Aurors had long hours. At lest that is what Hermione's once sharp mind had told her each time she awoke in a cold bed. Each time she washed the smell of perfume from her husband's outer robes. Each time she kept her eyes down cast away from the small love bites he insisted she gave him, but how? When the last time they did anything was when the small life inside of her belly was planted there?

She crawled into the creaking bed as it protested under her new found baby weight. She laid under one of the many quilts that she, Ginny and Molly had worked on. She was a good house witch, making sure when he did come home dinner was ready, and her children were given the best motherly care she could give them. They even lived close to the burrow, so the grand children could play with their aunts and uncles some only a year older then the two.

A shudder went though Hermione's body as she thought about Arthur and Molly. They were the couple that Ronald wanted to be, 16 children running around the house, and then on the holidays more then 21 of the children sat around an elongated children's table. Gorge was the only of the elder Weasley clan that didn't have children. Charlie and Bill already had 4 children each and Flur had one more on the way, though she carried her weight much better then Hermione. Even Percy had acquired a witch, she wouldn't marry him but they already had a tot running around.

Hermione made a soft sound as she rolled in the bed and her thought's turned to Ginny and Harry. She felt the bed depress and those phantom arms wrapped around her again. Ginny had three by the time Hermione had her two, and Ginny was now working on her 7th child. It looked like the married life worked with them, Ginny the adoring house witch and Harry the loving and more then wealthy husband. They lived the life of ease… And Hermione envied them to the bone, enough to almost make her eyes green.

This brought a question to her lips which she voiced to the empty room, "When did I become so bitter? I should be happy for Ginny and Harry…For the whole family…" The bitterness in her voice was almost palpable.

"Shhhhhhh" the voice on the wind whispered as the arms wrapped tighter around her for a moment another kiss on her shoulder.

"Why? Do I not have the right to be bitter?" She hisses her hands clenching, She moved to her side facing the door, the phantom arms moved closer a strong presence on her back, it some how comforted her. Another kiss sets it's self on her shoulder, she sighed softly and turned herself in the arms. "Why is the only thing close to a husband, my imagination making me felt like I'm being held?" A few tears escaped her eyes at saying this.

She then felt soft kisses on her cheeks the tears drying as she felt the phantom's lips on her cheeks. This was more then she had ever felt from it. Was she finally giving into her insanity? Maybe… But the warm lips and soft breath felt too good for her to call mercy.

AN://

Holly cow… I thought I would never write another story! But for some reason I got a bug again…I must thank Miss Fig for it…

I hope this story is alright… I am very off my game right now…


	2. Chapter 2

We know the words but lest go over them again—I OWN NONE OF J.K.R NOTICEABLE CHARACTERS! And I make no $$$

Whispers on the Wind

**Alan's Only**

SS/HG

PG ((Ha… like it will stay!))

Chapter 2

The sounds of people scurrying around me alarms me, but the feeling that I couldn't open my eyes scared me more. Nothing… was all I could do. I couldn't open my eyes I couldn't let out a sound, I couldn't even lift up my hand to get that annoying itch on my nose. I try to listen to the people around me… I could only make out one… Ron. Rage flew tho my veins my heart beat faster, but yet the anger only showed through as slightly redder tint to my cheeks. Ronald Wealsy, My husband for the last 12 years… was still standing at my bedside… After what he told me… after how he told the rest of his family… The suck of energy was fast, I had no idea where it came from… one second I was there the next. Nothing again…

!\!

"Hermione…." a deep voice whispered to me, I turn in the arms I had grown so fond of, then shock ran tho me. I could move! A small smile tugged at my lips as I moved my body, wiggled my toes and finger but my eye, they still wouldn't open.

"Hermione…" the voice whispered again

"Y-yes?" I asked my voice cracking dryly, it felt like ages sense I was last able to talk… it sounded so weird to my ears.

"Hullo my love…" the voice whispered back.

I smiled again still unable to open my eyes. " What is going on?" I ask rising my hand to touch where I heard the voice coming from my hand rests on a long chin and cheek, the male's face.

"You have been badly hurt…"

"but…" I whispered back, my once foggy mind seemed to snap back into place every part of my lift flittering into the jagged rocks of my thoughts.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ron yells coming to a screeching halt in front of her.

I looked down at him, standing at the top of the stairs holding up Ronald's wallet. "what the hell do you think I am doing? I am going tho my husband's wallet!" I yelled back opening, there it was… the proof I needed smiling up at me was the other family I knew he had. Him, Lavender and four little boys with Ron's flaming hair smiled brightly at the camera all waving.

"Hermione! It's not what you think it is!" He yells bounding up the stairs taking a grab for the wallet.

"It isn't?" I screech throwing the wallet off the balcony, just in time for Ron to hit me full force, Pushing me off of the 2 story railing, falling to the carpet with a dull thud.

"Oh god…" my body trembles as I feel tears form in my eyes. " Ron… Lavender…"

" Are… out in the open…" the voice says his hand runs softly along my cheek catching the tears I didn't know I had cried.

"But… what about?" I ask still trembling in my imagination's arms.

"You lost your baby… and have been little more then a vegetable for the last 9 months…"

AN:/ Still any good?


End file.
